mcplayersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Stalker of Minecraft
A long time ago there lived two brothers. One was named Brine and the other was Markuss. People called him Notch though often. One day, Notch was mining some wood (Oak) on an Oak tree. He picked some ripe red apples and bit into one. "This one's good." Notch said out loud. Brine on the other hand, was fetching clean straw to bake bread. "I hate fetching the straw. Why can't I do easier jobs like Markuss?" Brine grumbled silently. The two were very different also. Notch had reddish-brownish hair but Brine had dark brown hair that got in his eyes. Notch had much lighter skin too. Peach while Brine had a tan. Brine was walking home until he found a dark cave. He ran toward it and a smile crept along with his kind face. His blue-purple eyes were shining in wonder as he took one step inside. Then another. Then a third step! All of a sudden he heard a moan. He quickly turned around but saw nothing but air."Just the wind." though Brine unaware. He shifted closer to a shining light. Notch was following him to Brine's surprise. "Don't move any closer brother!" Notch shouted. But Brine didn't want his brother Markuss stealing all the fame he was going to get. "Whatever!!" Brine yelled back, snappish. Notch was taken aback and shifted backwards. Brine saw a purple gem that was HUGE! It was very shiny and sparkly. He touched it for a second. Big mistake. "Noooooo!" Notch shouted. An explosion was happening all of a sudden as purple gasses filled the cave. There was Brine nowhere. Notch grimly walked home sadly. Brine was gone. Forever. Notch went back to the cave and surprised, found Brine huddled in a corner. "Markuss......" Brine growled sternly. Notch backed up at the sound of his voice. It sounded ghostly with a sharp growl and snappish feeling. "You didn't..... save me. WHY!?" Brine shouted in his face. "But I DID try to save you. Didn't you see me? I even cried for days thinking about you!" Notch replied. Brine hushed him and said he still didn't SAVE him. No matter how many times Notch said he tried, Brine declined the apology. "I shall stalk everybody in this world. Because then, they'll hate your game that you were gonna make! MInecraft!" Brine snapped with an angry tweak in his voice. So, there on, you may see Brine. Turns out, ppl started calling him Herobrine. After all, he WAS once a hero. But that wasn't the reason sadly. People hated him and though he was a myth. Some see him with their own eyes. And some had never seen him but think he's real. But Herobrine is actually lonely. So lonely. "Everybody runs away from me. That stupid gem. I turned into a monster!" He always grumbled in his cave. But he was still mad at Notch. Just remember, that if you see Herobrine...... run. Stay if you feel bad because he's lonely....... The END. Category:Stories